hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Time Machine
is a song of Hi-5 from Series 9, of 2007. And also present in Hi-5 Fiesta Season 2 of 2016. Both the 5th song of their series. Lyrics Our time machine is ready to go Back to the days of old So if you wanna come with us then climb aboard. Our time machine is ready to see Long ago in history So if you're going to come with us then jump on board. Five, four, three, two, one Come on, come on Jump in our time machine and go. Five, four, three, two, one Come on, come on Turn on the time machine, it goes: Tick tick tock Beep beep bop Ding ding ding Zip zap zop Vroom Whoosh Whee! A time machine can go any place Into the future deep into space So if you want to come with us, climb on board. Five, four, three, two, one Come on, come on Jump in our time machine and go. Five, four, three, two, one Come on, come on Turn on the time machine, it goes: Tick tick tock Beep beep bop Ding ding ding Zip zap zop Vroom Whoosh Whee! We'll be there in a heartbeat, in a blink of an eye Just a hop, skip and jump And we'll take to the sky And when you call us we'll be there anytime, anywhere. Five, four, three, two, one Come on, come on Jump in our time machine and go. Five, four, three, two, one Come on, come on Turn on the time machine, it goes. Five, four, three, two, one Come on, come on Jump in our time machine and go. Five, four, three, two, one Come on, come on Jump in our time machine...and go. Five, four, three, two, gone! Spanish Lyrics La máquina del tiempo está Lista para funcionar Si quieres tú también podrás viajar. La máquina del tiempo irá Muchos días hacia atrás Si quieres divertirte tú también podrás. Tres, dos, uno, ya A despegar La máquina viaja en el tiempo. Tres, dos, uno, ya A despegar La máquina viaja en el tiempo. Tick tick tock Tick tick tock Beep beep bop Beep beep bop Ding ding ding Ding ding ding Zip zap zop Zip zap zop Vroom Vroom Whoosh Whoosh Whee! La máquina del tiempo podrá Viajar al futuro, en el espacio flotar Si quieres divertirte tú también podrás. Rápido llegaremos, a gran velocidad Sólo un salto daremos Para el cielo tocar Viajando en el tiempo otra vez Siempre puedes volver. Tres, dos, uno, ya A despegar La máquina viaja en el tiempo. Tres, dos, uno, ya A despegar La máquina viaja en el tiempo. Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, ya. Trivia *They've used the Hi-5 Mobile from Are We There Yet?, the prehistoric landscape from Wish Upon A Star and some of the space costumes from Hi-5 Base to Outer Space, but without the letters on them. *This is the last song to feature Stefi Roitman, Rodri Llamas, Mile Martínes, Javi Ramírez and Caro Ayala as members of Hi-5 Fiesta. Gallery Opening_Time_Machine.png Tim_Time_Machine.png Sun_Time_Machine.png Charli_Time_Machine.png Kellie_Time_Machine.png Nathan_Time_Machine.png Hi-5_Time_Machine_32.png Hi-5_Time_Machine_31.png Hi-5_Time_Machine_30.png Hi-5_Time_Machine_29.png Boys_Time_Machine.png Hi-5_Time_Machine_28.png Hi-5_Time_Machine_27.png HI-5_Time_Machine_26.png Hi-5_Time_Machine_25.png Girls_Time_Machine.png Hi-5_Time_Machine_24.png Hi-5_Time_Machine_23.png Hi-5_Time_Machine_22.png Hi-5_Time_Machine_21.png Hi-5_Time_Machine_20.png Hi-5_Time_Machine_19.png Hi-5_Time_Machine_18.png Hi-5_Time_Machine_17.png Hi-5_Time_Machine_16.png Hi-5_Time_Machine_15.png Hi-5_Time_Machine_14.png Hi-5_Time_Machine_13.png Hi-5_Time_Machine_12.png Hi-5_Time_Machine_11.png Hi-5_Time_Machine_10.png Hi-5_Time_Machine_9.png Hi-5_Time_Machine_8.png Hi-5_Time_Machine_7.png Hi-5_Time_Machine_6.png Hi-5_Time_Machine_5.png Hi-5_Time_Machine_4.png Hi-5_Time_Machine_3.png Hi-5_Time_Machine_2.png Hi-5_Time_Machine.png Credits_Time_Machine.png Category:2007 Category:Series 9 Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Nathan Foley Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Sun Pezzimenti Category:Hi-5 Fiesta Category:2016 Category:Songs of the week Category:Stefania Roitman Category:Milena Martines Category:Javier Ramirez Category:Carolina Ayala Category:Rodrigo Llamas Category:Music Key of D